Sakura's Decision
by anonymous103
Summary: After an encounter at the hospital, Sakura begins to question her feelings for Naruto. However, what will happen when Sasuke comes back to the village? Sakura has to make a decision now. Naruto x Sakura Narusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

Rating: T

Character A: Sakura H.

Character B: Naruto U.

Genre (s): Romance/Humor

Chapters: 5

Language: English

World: Manga

**Bold- Inner Sakura**

_Italics- Sakura _

Sakura caught herself once again working all day, spending all her free time at the hospital at Konoha. Over time, with Tsunade's guidance she was able to polish her medical ninjutsu to perfection. Though she was considered a very respected and high ranking medical ninja she evidently realized that without Naruto's help she would never have managed to become as determined and persistent as she is to this day.

Speaking of Naruto, since both Sakura and Naruto desired to bring Sasuke back to the village, they both ended up spending significant amounts of time together to fill up the void Sasuke left. Sighing, she knew this wasn't the time to reminisce. Eventually, as Sakura finished up her report on her patient's current conditions she saw an orange blur near the window.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura, on instinct, punched Naruto through the door. She then realized who it was.

"Naruto! How many freaking times do I have to tell you NOT to sneak up on me like that! " Sakura raged on as passing nurses stared at the two.

"Were shinobi! How am I able to sneak up on you if you're a ninja!"

"Shut up" Sakura said in defeat. Evidently as Sakura felt the stabbing pain of regret due to the fact that she caused Naruto's injuries.

Again, she decided to at least heal his minor injuries.

"So, what are you doing here?" Now back in Sakura's personal office, Naruto gradually got up and snapped his dislocated shoulder back into place.

"Uhh, I was walking around the village and decided to see how my favorite pink-haired teammate was doing", Naruto said with his signature grin.

'_He's so sweet. That baka' _Suddenly, Sakura begins to overflow her mind with thoughts about Naruto. He was always there for her, and he always made her laugh. He was always supportive of her and she knew he could trust him with her life, unlike Sasuke who abandoned her. '_I could melt under that smile. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm just having a weird day'_

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura noticed that she had been staring at the boy while she was deep in thought.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm just feeling a little tired. That's all"

"Maybe I could come by your place later to make sure your alright", Naruto said, not trying to make it obvious that he just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Sure, I don't mind..." The thought of Naruto coming over to her house made her nervous but at the same time surprisingly exuberant and excited.

"Alright! Bye" As Naruto is about to leave through Sakura's window; Naruto suddenly trips, falls out the window and screams " HOLY SH- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Baka" said Sakura as she mockingly waves goodbye to Naruto as he luckily falls on top of Tsunade's soft and pillow-like boobs. Tsunade obviously infuriated with Naruto, chases him around the village

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I ASK SAKURA FOR BACK UP"

"NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!"

Sakura yelled " WHAT WAS THAT? JUST WAIT TILL YOU COME OVER"

The villagers of Konoha listen to the loud entertainment that is Naruto Uzumaki

Later on that day, after Naruto finally managed to escape Tsunade's clutches, Naruto abruptly realized that he has to go over to Sakura's place! As Naruto destructively goes through his closet he couldnt decide what to wear _(even though all of his jumpsuits were exactly the same) _when he finally picked one. By the time he finally decided which outfit to wear he looked out his window and saw the sun about to set on Konoha.

"Crap! Im gonna be late!" said Naruto as he slammed his door shut and ran out of his apartment and rushed to Sakura's house. Luckily Naruto managed to get to Sakura's house on time and on the way bought a dozen cherry blossoms since he knew they were Sakura's favorite flowers.

_I hope Sakura will like the flowers_ thought Naruto as he gently brushed a few cherry blossoms back into place.

Naruto then nervously knocked on Sakura's door until it slowly opened.

" Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto, are those flowers for me?" Sakura blushed a bright red when she spotted the cherry blossoms.

"Yup! I know they're your favorite and they truly represent you, elegant and beautiful" Naruto being the corny and surprisingly amazing sweet-talker

"Thanks, Naruto."

**HE IS SO SWEET! SASUKE-KUN NEVER GAVE US THIS ATTENTION**

'_Yea, he is too much'_

**DUH, NOW GET OUT THERE AND CLAIM OUR MAN**

'_You mean mine, wait no! He's not our mine'_

**Oh please, you totally dig him. Admit it**

'_I don't know.'_

**Deeenniiiaalllllll**

'_Shut up!'_

Sakura yet again had spaced out while she was arguing with herself leaving a confused Naruto at the door.

"So can I come in now?" Naruto said bringing her back to the world

"Oh yea sure" Sakura and Naruto both went inside. Naruto suddenly started sniffing around the room.

"Is that ramen!"

"Always getting excited over ramen, Naruto. Yea I have some in the kitchen"

"Can I have some please?" Naruto begged

"No!"

"Please Sakura-chan? Im starving!" Naruto said disappointedly.

" Well so am I, and its my last cup of miso ramen!" Sakura shot back at him

" Maybe you and I could both go to Ichiraku Ramen's for some ramen, my treat!" Naruto grinned his biggest grin.

Sakura pretended to give it some serious thought, but she already had her answer. "Alright, fine. It's a date" Sakura said smiling

'_Did she just say date? Yea, a friendly date, that's all'_ "Great Sakura-chan let's go!"

The two walked in a comfortable silence to Ichiraku Ramen, each lost in their own thoughts. Sakura was having yet another argument with herself about her feelings for Naruto.

**JUST ADMIT IT! YOU ARE IN LOVVEEE WITH NARUTO! SASUKE IS GONE NOW SO MOVE ON!**

'_I don't know which one I would choose! It's not like I will ever have to make that decision so things should stay the way they are'_

**UGH! FINE BE STUBBORN**

Naruto couldn't be happier with the situation. All he wanted was to finally be able to spend some time with Sakura. Sadly, Sasuke would always have her heart in Naruto's mind, which is what held him back all this time. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

Finally after a few minutes of walking in silence Naruto and Sakura eventually arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The moment they enter this well known ramen shop Teuchi himself greets Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto! What would you like, the usual? Said Teuchi as he watched both Sakura and Naruto diligently with a large and devious smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what would you like Sakura-chan?" said Naruto nervously

"Id like…. To have the same thing your having."

After a few minutes of awkward silence between Naruto and Sakura Teuchi finally handed Naruto and Sakura their piping-hot meals.

"Two extra-large chicken flavored ramen to stay!" said Teuchi as he giggled before he left Naruto and Sakura alone. As Sakura and Naruto both reached for their chop sticks their hands touched for a brief moment.

"Sorry!" said Sakura as she blushed nervously.

"Don't be, it was my fault!" said Naruto as his face became as red as a tomato.

Sakura and Naruto gazed at each other for seconds but to them it felt like hours, until eventually Naruto decided to lean and kiss Sakura, startled but at the same time happy Sakura decided to embrace Naruto and eventually their lips intertwined causing a sensation of curiosity and pleasantness to pass through their mind, body, and soul. Finally but to quickly, their lips parted leaving a tingling sensation where their lips had met.

"IM SO SORRY SAKURA, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF" said Naruto as he cowered in fear.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you" said Sakura as she blushed vigorously

" Your not?" said Naruto as he gradually regained his posture and blushed.

"No, im not, the kiss was…. nice." said Sakura shyly as she gently touched her lips.

**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THAT KISS WAS GREAT! CHAAA!**

_It was…great thought Sakura._

" Really, well umm thank you! I mean, lets just eat our ramen, their starting to get cold!" said Naruto as he nervously but quickly began to eat his ramen.

Eventually Naruto and Sakura finished their delicious meals and left the ramen shop.

Walking back to Sakura's place, both Naruto and Sakura were yet again completely lost in thought. All they could think of was that kiss they had shared. Naruto couldn't be happier, because not only did she not hurt him after it, she said it was nice! '_Maybe I could possibly have a chance.' _Sakura on the other hand was seriously thinking about how she feels about Naruto.

**WE ARE HEADS OVER HEELS FOR HIM**

'_I think I may be starting to fall for the baka.'_

**NOW LETS GET SOME MORE OF THAT ACTION! CHAAA!**

'_Pervert'_

**IN MY DEFENSE, IM WHAT YOUR REALLY THINKING SO THAT MAKES YOU THE PERVERT**

'_SHUT UP!'_

Before Naruto and Sakura knew it, they made it back to Sakura's home. Naruto was now facing Sakura who was standing in the doorway to her home. They both wished this night would ever end.

"I had a really great time today Naruto. Thank you." Sakura was now blushing again

"I had a great time too Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with his goofy grin.

The two were now lost in each other's eyes yet again. Neither one of them dared to break the pleasant eye contact. Sakura didn't know what came over her but she felt like she _needed_ more of him. She slowly leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. It didn't take much time for Naruto to return the kiss with equal emotion begging for entrance, which she gladly gave him. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away for air that their bodies desperately needed.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT AGAIN", Naruto preparing for the blow

"So Naruto do you want to come inside? My house gets pretty boring since I am always alone" Sakura said ignoring Naruto's plea for forgiveness

"Sure"

Naruto and Sakura spent the rest of their time watching a horror movie when they heard a knock on the door. Sakura got up and opened the door to find Ino standing at it and she looked like something crazy just happened.

"Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade-sama needs you guys to go to her office right now!"

"Ok, Ino. What does she need us for?" Sakura said in a curious tone.

"JUST GO TO FIND OUT!"

The two made it to Tsunade's office in lightning speed where they went into the room to hear her say something they have been waiting for years to finally here.

"Sasuke is back"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Never got the chance to work on this as much but here is chapter 2! Enjoy, constructive criticism is more than welcome and appreciated! ****Also when it comes up: SHURIKEN= BALLS :D Do you guys think Sasuke is a little OOC? What do you think?**

CHAPTER 2

WHAT! Said Naruto and Sakura in unison

"I said Sasuke is back."

Sakura now fully aware of the situation begins to sob uncontrollably while Naruto holds her in his arms as he brushes her bright and soft pink hair in attempt to sooth her.

"Hes back, he's finally returned…" said Sakura in between tears as she grips on to Naruto as if he was the only thing that keeps her from completely falling apart into into dozens of fragments.

'_I can't let __Naruto__ see me like this' thought Sakura _

"Its okay Naruto I'm fine, really I'm alright." Said Sakura as she reluctantly let go of Naruto.

"So that baka has finally decided to return!" said Naruto as he smiled goofily, even though he was hurt to see that Sakura still cared so much about Sasuke.

"Where is he now Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked nervously

"Well, since our ANBU found him badly wounded in the woods, he is being hospitalized as we speak. You may visit tomorrow, after he gains consciousness and is stabilized…" Tsunade said. She saw her student become lost in deep thought, and probably not a good one.

"Oh ok." Sakura managed to get out

"Hey Sakura-chan, maybe we could go see him together tomorrow at the hospital!" Naruto flashing his signature grin yet again in hopes of making her forget whatever was bothering her

**DAMMIT! OF ALL THE TIMES TO COME BACK! I KNEW WE WOULD HAVE TO END UP CHOOSING**

_But now I don't know what to do. I'm definitely interested in Naruto now, but what about Sasuke?_

**CHA! WHY IS THIS SO HARD! WELL IM ON TEAM-NARUTO!**

'_What? We aren't picking teams! Not helping.'_

**YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM YOU!**

'_Shut up!'_

Back in the real world, Sakura and Naruto had exited the Hokage's office and

were heading home for a good nights rest before the big day tomorrow.

Naruto had offered to walk Sakura home yet again, and of course she allowed him to. They walked home in a slightly uncomfortable silence constantly glancing at each other when the other looked away. Before they knew it, they made it to Sakura's place.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Sakura-chan!"

"Wait Naruto, maybe if you want you could… you know… stay for the night?" Sakura said avoiding eye contact.

Naruto blushed a bright red "WHAT? YOU MEAN LIKE SLEEPING TOGETHER?"

**YES!**

'_NO!'_

A vein was visible on Sakura's forehead as her fist came crashing into his face as he went flying into the sky. "YOU KNOW WHAT BAKA? FORGET IT! NEXT TIME THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY"

You can hear Naruto say as he flew to the heavens "SAKURA-CHAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IM SORRY!" (**A/N: Think about throwing a handball over a city and Naruto is the handball) **

"Damn that Naruto, who does he think he is!" said Sakura as she slammed her door closed loud enough to wake up half of Konoha.

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT NARUTO, FORGET ABOUT SASUKE! **

'_Shut up, its not that easy of a decision' _

Sakura spent the rest of the night fighting with her inner self. Little did they know tomorrow would be one of the most eventful days of their lives…

The next morning it was extremely cloudy outside, a storm was brewing and as Sakura decided on which raincoat to wear a clap of thunder startled her causing her to drop her raincoat. Just as Sakura was about to get her keys she heard a knock on the door.

"The doors are open!" said Sakura as she brushed off the last of the dirt that was stuck on her velvet raincoat.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto as he walked into Sakura's house while wetting Sakura's floor with rain and mud.

"NARUTO! You baka! Do you know how long its going to take to clean up this mess?" said Sakura

"I'm really sorry Sakura, please don't hurt me! I can't afford another visit to the hospital please, I'll help you clean it up later! Said Naruto as he hid behind one of Sakura's frying pans in an attempt to protect himself.

"Fine, but the next time you do that I'm gonna dislocate your freakin arm, got it?" said Sakura as she aggressively put her rain coat on.

"Yes sir, I mean yes mam!" Naruto then sighed a sigh of relief.

'_Thank god!' _Thought Naruto as he closed Sakura's door before they left.

As Naruto and Sakura began to walk it started to rain. Sakura shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little…" said Sakura as she nervously broke eye contact with Naruto.

"Here" Said Naruto as he took off his jacket and offered it to Sakura.

"Thank you, but aren't you going to be cold" said Sakura as she blushed vigorously and accepted Naruto's kind offer.

"Me? Off course not, this weather is nothing to a future hokage!" Said Naruto as he shivered uncontrollably.

As Sakura and Naruto continued to their destination to the hospital Sakura decided to sniff Naruto's jacket.

'_It smells nice' thought Sakura as she blushed and continued to sniff Naruto's jacket. _

**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT SMELLS GREAT! **

'_For once we can actually agree on something…' _

Next thing they knew, Naruto and Sakura had arrived at the hospital. Sakura, knowing what to do had asked the receptionist lady for directions. Naruto just simply watched in amazement.

"Excuse me, do you know which room Sasuke Uchiha is in?"

"Yes he is in room 314"

"Thank You" Sakura courteously said. Naruto and Sakura began on what seemed like one of the longest walks ever. The only thing going through their minds was _'So he is finally back after all of these years. What now?'_ After an eternity and a half they stopped in front of the door. Neither of them dared to move.

"Room 314 huh? Well its time to go in" Naruto said as he put his hand on the knob. However, the door suddenly opened and pushed Naruto behind the door. Sasuke stood at the doorway and met eyes with Sakura.

"Hi!" Said Sakura as she stuttered and avoided Sasuke's dark and strained eyes.

"Sakura, long time no see." Said Sasuke bluntly.

Sakura and Sasuke just kept staring into each other's eyes, neither knowing what to say.

Sakura finally spoke up "Wait a second, I think we're missing something…"

" WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT? AND YOU GUYS HAD THE SHURIKEN TO LEAVE ME BEHIND THAT GOD-FORSAKEN DOOR!"Naruto burst back from his pancake shape from being squished by the door.

"Well I can see that you haven't changed, now have you Naruto" Sasuke said sarcastically to his old teammate.

"What is THAT supposed to mean!" Said Naruto confused yet agitated.

"You two reunite for the first time in a long time WITHOUT you know being on opposite sides and you're ALREADY getting into an argument" Sakura said as her faced showed her veins quite nicely.

Now that they were quiet and settled in Room 314. Sakura wanted an explanation.

"So Sasuke how did you end up injured? Well that's at least what Tsunade told us." Said Sakura curiously

"I didn't plan on coming back… until Itatchi told me the truth." said Sasuke without emotion.

"At first I was outraged that the Hidden Leaf was behind the death of my entire clan. However, I learned to accept that Itatchi did this on his own will, but Tobi had different plans for me. I tried to escape his grasp but he wouldn't let me so I tried to kill him. After a fierce battle, I ended up defeated and he left me there to die. The ANBU found me and here I am now."

"So are you going to be staying?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I guess, but I'm not going to be left off the hook for betraying the village so easily but whatever, ill take whatever they throw at me." Sasuke replied

"Awesome!" Naruto said grinning like mad

Sakura had stayed quiet as Naruto and Sasuke had started to talk.

"I'm so happy your back, I though that I would never see you again" Sakura said shyly

"I didn't think you would ever be back in the village Sasuke. I didn't want to end up having to kill you" Naruto with his signature grin, yet again.

"Like you of all people could kill me" Sasuke remarked

"Wanna bet?" Naruto roared back

"You guys stop it. Lets save the fighting for later!" Sakura, the peacemaker, stopped them in their tracks.

"Excuse me…. at this moment Sasuke is not allowed to have any visitors. I am sorry, but… you have to leave." A shy nurse told Naruto and Sakura

"Oh sorry about that. See you later Sasuke" Sakura said

"Yea, see you soon Sasuke!" Naruto said

Naruto and Sakura were now walking out of the hospital. Before long, they were out of the hospital where they were going to part ways.

"So, Sakura-chan I hate to leave you like this but I got to go somewhere for something" Naruto told her earnestly

"Oh its ok Naruto. I guess I will talk to you later!"

"Yea. Goodbye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to her

Naruto was about to vanish into thin air when Sakura had abruptly stopped from doing so by pulling him into her embrace. Then with a kiss on the cheek. She backed off and he left with a goofy smile on his face.

**WOHOO! GOOD JOB! YOU COULDA DONE BETTER THAN THAT THOUGH!**

'_Stop saying embarrassing things. But it was nice. Why did I even do that'_

**BECAUSE IT'S OUR NARUTO! SASUKE-WHO? IM ON TEAM NARUTO!**

"_Don't remind me. Now I really do have to pick. I'm scared, what if I make the wrong decision'_

**YOU WON'T! I KNOW SO!**

'_Surprisingly helpful. That was out of character but I will take it! I just hope your right…_

Sakura walked home with the thought in her head

'Who to pick?'


End file.
